


Blind

by AccioLibros



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: (well - more implied Bellarke/realisation of feelings than actual Bellarke), Canon Compliant, Episode: s03e02 Wanheda Part 2, NOTE: Bellamy is not in this fic but only mentioned, Realization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioLibros/pseuds/AccioLibros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After seeing Bellamy and Clarke together at the station, Roan gets curious and fills the long walk with a few questions, questions Clarke had never thought about before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this headcanon](http://underbellamy.tumblr.com/post/138412744358/) a sweet anon sent to the lovely [underbellamy](http://underbellamy.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Thank you so much to [underbellamy](http://underbellamy.tumblr.com) for encouraging me to write this.

Clarke was exhausted. All her senses had been alert for the past 10 hours, but now, after the station, she’d surrendered and she felt it all crashing down on her. 

Perhaps what contributed to her fatigue was the fact that she’d seen Bellamy again and he was alright. Except for Roan’s stab wound to his thigh, that was. But Bellamy was alive. It certainly eased the weight on her shoulders to have seen him alive again.

As she trotted after Roan, still as a prisoner, she gained comfort in knowing that at least one good part of her old life was still alive. She tried not to let it warm her heart that he’d come looking for her. She tried not to dwell on how his face had looked when he thought he’d saved her.

“Keep up!” Roan said, quietly but firmly. His gruff voice had interrupted Clarke’s zombie state as she staggered after him, tired and bound by the wrists.

“I can’t walk any faster. I’m not struggling,” Clarke said, sending him an annoyed look. “As promised,” she added and focused on placing her feet securely on the forest ground as she tried to avoid roots and rocks.

Roan let out a grunt. He wasn’t happy with her reply, but content at her cooperation. 

“How long have you been together?” He asked, his curiosity overcoming all else.

“Huh?” Her brain worked slower than normal now she’d let her drowsiness overcome her.

“You and that boy. He is your lover, is he not?” Roan asked. Clarke was surprised and confused by the question. No one had ever accused her of having a romantic connection to Bellamy. It was ridiculous, preposterous! 

“Bellamy is my friend,” Clarke replied once she’d regained her composure after a few seconds of bewilderment at the grounder’s bizarre question.

Roan surprised her even more by letting out a small laugh, though it sounded more taunting than joyous.

“No need to protect him now. He’s hours away and not in any harm’s way. Tell me the truth.” Roan’s annoyance was clear in his voice as he tugged on the rope, sending Clarke stumbling forward.

“I am,” Clarke replied firmly.

“Then the great Wanheda is not only human but also blind.” Clarke was sure she saw a glint of amusement in Roan’s eyes as he turned his head to look at her.

“You’re imagining things,” Clarke retorted, but Roan wasn’t convinced.

They only walked a few more paces before Roan spoke up again. “You really do not see the way he looks at you?”

“You really are imagining things. He’s my friend. He thought he’d saved me,” Clarke was getting tired of having to defend her platonic relationship to her former co-leader.

“He looked at you like you were the moon. He forgot his surroundings and his eyes were full of wonder,” Roan sounded like he was tired of this argument already. He couldn’t understand why she wouldn’t just admit it. It was clear as day. Her continued denial wouldn’t harm the boy further now. Their love had already been discovered.

“I didn’t know you were such a romantic,” was the only thing Clarke replied. The images of Bellamy’s face as he’d found her were now playing in her mind, despite the fact that she’d tried not to think about him.

She missed him. She missed him so much and the gentle way he’d stroked her hair out of her face made her miss his touch too. Her heart clenched at the thought. Now she’d let herself dwell on those memories she couldn’t push that longing away any more. She missed him so much.

“That face, right there,” Roan said, interrupting her thoughts, “It might not be as revealing as how you reacted in the station, but it surely means more than only ‘friends’”

“What do you know about it?” Clarke asked venomously, not expecting an answer.

Roan took a deep breath and said, “More than you’d think.” His face turned grim again and he tugged at her rope once more.

Silence settled around the grounder and his Skaikru prisoner as they continued to walk through the forest. 

Clarke’s racing thoughts ensured that her earlier zombie-like state didn’t return as they trekked through the unfamiliar forest. Had she really been that blind? She knew she cared about Bellamy, she cared about him so much, but was that what real love felt like?

They neared a small stream and Roan dragged her to the ground with him as he knelt to drink. He eyed her before he decided to clamp one of his big hands over her bound ones. He hadn’t forgotten their earlier rendezvous by running water and didn’t seem to mind drinking with only one hand if it could keep the Wanheda from pushing his head under the surface again.

As they sat on the ground, Clarke could feel her whole body ache. They’d walked for hours now. Clarke might have become used to very little sleep in the past few months, but the short nap she’d gotten in the old station before Bellamy came wasn’t much.

After Roan had filled his canteen with the fresh water, he cupped both his hands together, filled them with water, and moved them towards Clarke. She didn’t need to be offered twice. Her throat was getting sore and her entire body screamed for her thirst to be quenched. 

Roan helped her drink two more times before he decided they needed to walk again.

When Clarke was on her feet she asked, “Do you really think he loves me?”

“The boy? Yes. And not just as a friend. That much is clear,” Roan replied and started walking along the stream.

Clarke smiled to herself as butterflies fluttered through her stomach. She was pulled forward by the tug of the rope and Clarke remembered to follow Roan, to move her feet, before she fell forward unto the ground again.

“He really isn’t your lover then?” Roan said after a few seconds.

“No,” Clarke replied, “We never... I...”

“You didn’t know?” Roan prompted, while he lead them around an area of rocks. “Then you truly are blind.”

“Yeah. I must’ve been.” Clarke was lost in her own thoughts again. How long had...? When did...?

“And now?” Roan asked.

“Now I wish I’d never left my people. Never left him.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanheda Part II _KILLED ME!!!_. I can't get over it!! They literally saw each other for like 15 seconds, _15 SECONDS,_ before they were separated again!!!
> 
> Roan's line "He looked at you like you were the moon" were inspired by this post on tumblr: _[Petition to change “he looked at her like she was the sun” to “he looked at her like she was the moon” and any other variation bc I look at the moon in wonder and love and amazement while I’ve only ever just squinted angrily at the sun.](http://silentthevoice.tumblr.com/post/137540987380/petition-to-change-he-looked-at-her-like-she-was)_
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or comments. It means **the world** to know you might've enjoyed reading my small scribbles.
> 
> Come cry with me/talk to me at [autumnkru.tumblr.com](http://autumnkru.tumblr.com).


End file.
